


tears

by CadenceH2O



Series: Cady's Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Borderline on angst but not really?, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Life, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: warning(s) | not proof readauthor’s note | I saw a fanart of Kita crying (thank @/owlywrites for retweeting that tweet; yes, I do check in on twitter from time to time and it was the first thing I saw :’D) so since I was already on my laptop I thought why not
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Series: Cady's Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096454
Kudos: 33





	tears

**Author's Note:**

> warning(s) | not proof read 
> 
> author’s note | I saw a fanart of Kita crying (thank @/owlywrites for retweeting that tweet; yes, I do check in on twitter from time to time and it was the first thing I saw :’D) so since I was already on my laptop I thought why not

━━━━━━━

you can count in one hand the number of times you’ve seen Kita with tears in his eyes. he doesn’t cry often— at least, not in front of you. he’s always wanted you to see the strongest, best side of him, the side that he believes is deserving of you (even though you keep telling him that you love _every_ aspect of him, Shinsuke’s always been stubborn like that). 

_[one.]_

a single tear rolls down his cheek as a laugh graces the air between the two of you like a baby bird taking its’ first flight. it’s midnight, and the fireworks are decorating the black canvas of the sky in reds and yellows and greens; and Shinsuke is crying because moments ago, you said three _very_ important words to him. 

_I. Love. You._

“I’m sorry,” he apologises, brushing the tears that are gathering in his eyes. “I’m being overly emotional.” you tell him he’s not, because you feel like bursting into tears yourself, too. 

_[two.]_

the second time is years later, when high school is a brief memory of five years ago. the weight of your apartment keys feels surreal. the white walls are dusted with a freshness that’ll diffuse once _house_ becomes _home—_ the very thought makes you as giddy as a five year old with candy hanging in front of your eyes. _home is where Shinsuke is_ , you thought. Kita presses a kiss affectionately on your temple as he ties up your hair with a white handkerchief, the both of you getting to work on shooing the dust out the door and out the window. 

its’ nearly sunset by the time the two of you are done. the apartment is nothing close to _home_ just yet, but you remind yourself that Shinsuke is next to you, and that’s exactly where home will be. 

a sob startles you, and you turn to face your husband, who has the slightest lines of tear streaks down his cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he says again, “I just— I just can’t believe we’re going to be living together. that I’m going to wake up and see your face everyday—” 

he doesn’t get to finish, because you cut him off with a kiss and a look that conveys your unspoken words. _I can’t wait to wake up next to you too, Shinsuke_. 

_[three.]_

this time, he really cries for real. its’ not just tears. its’ full out sobs, because the sight of the tiny, wrapped child in his arms is too much for him. 

it takes a few minutes for you to convince Shinsuke to let the baby go, because he’s too attached and won’t stop crying. it is in that moment that you realise, startlingly, that you are going to have a family with the man you love with everything you have. 

he’s still crying as you return home, gracing your apartment with a new resident. the night is spent filled with Shinsuke’s coos as he gets to know the new arrival in the family. he’s always been responsible— so you know without a doubt that he’s going to be an excellent father. 

_[ ~~four.~~ ]_

you wonder when you’ll see him cry next, despite how bad and sadistic it sounds. 

will it be when your child crawls or walks for the first time? will it be when your child learns to say the word ‘papa’? will it be when your child graduates kindergarten, dressed in a dark robe that is too big for he/she?

Shinsuke’s laughter— mixed with a giggle of a child breaks you out of your trance. you smile. you can’t wait to see what happens next. 

━━━━━━━

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! leave a comment to tell me what you think :D 
> 
> twitter: cadenceh2o  
> tumblr: cadenceh2o


End file.
